


Sunshine

by NerdofSpades



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff, Gen, Impromptu Singing, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdofSpades/pseuds/NerdofSpades
Summary: The kids start singing, and Blinky has questions.





	Sunshine

Blinky smiled to himself, enjoying the peace and quiet under the warm light of his library. A quick glance from his own book confirmed that the three human teenagers were still studying their own books. Toby was studying one of the books Blinky had translated into English while Jim tested his own understanding of Trollish, resorting to using the Amulet of Daylight from time to time when he came to a particularly difficult phrase or word. Claire, on the other hand, simply read the Trollish as it had been written. It was a rare moment of calm and Blinky was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Toby had been humming odd human tunes, but none of the others seemed to have a problem and it supplied some nice background noise, so Blinky didn’t mind.

“You are my sunshine,” Toby sang quietly, surprising Blinky. The boy clearly wasn’t aware that he had begun putting words to the little ditties he had been humming.

“My only sunshine,” Jim joined in. Neither boy had moved from their place or acknowledged the other.

“You make me happy when skies are grey.” Now Claire had joined as well.

Blinky was a bit confused at the lines. Sure, humans lived in the sun and certainly didn’t fear it the way trolls did, but from what he had heard it could still seriously hurt them if they weren’t careful. Why on earth would they prefer sunny days to cloudy ones?

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.”

Loving sunshine? Now that was taking it too far. It had to be some kind of reference to something else, but what? What could be related to sunlight that was also so positive? Blinky would have said Daylight, in regard to the Amulet and Sword, but the language was too strong for that, and Blinky didn’t think these three were the type to make up new songs, and they all clearly knew it. It had to be a normal piece of human culture.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

With that, all three went silent again. Never once had they glanced up from their texts or done anything to recognize the brief song they sang together.

Blinky continued to stare at his charges for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to his own book. As curious as he was, he didn’t want to disturb the delicate peace. His questions could wait. A comforting silence fell back over the four, immersed in their studies.


End file.
